


A Prelude

by Wash_Parry



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wash_Parry/pseuds/Wash_Parry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dream, he is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude

In his dream, he is nothing: Formless. Unstructured. Without substance. He floats through empty space with non-existent limbs, moving in no particular direction, staying nowhere, going nowere. He is stuck in an infinite darkness that has swallowed him completely.

He tries to blink – perhaps out of human habit, although he is sure he has not been human for a long time – and sneers inaudibly at himself. What is the point? He asks himself. He has nothing to see. He has no eyes with which to see. How useless, he thinks, and he stops moving for a moment. How absolutely useless. Pointless. Futile.

Pathetic.

\--------

_"My dear," Trevor touched the shoulder of the lady gently._

_"Hello," the lady turned around, a pleasant countenance apparent about her. She smelled of youth and naivety, and for a second Elijah could not help but get carried away by her presence._

_He opened his mouth to say something – perhaps the name of someone he used to know – but no words would come out. He quickly tried to regain his composure._

_"Forgive me," he managed, mildly embarrassed. "You reminded me of someone."_

_"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah," Trevor announced, in too fast a manner and in too wrong a timing for Elijah's taste._

_Elijah smiled, a little irritated, and stretched his hand towards the lady._

_"A pleasure, my lord," she politely greeted him._

_"The pleasure's mine."_

It is then that something catches his eye. From a great distance, something glows momentarily. It is gone in a matter of seconds, but it has done more than enough to capture his attention. He eagerly turns, his invisible arms propelling him towards the glimmering object. He's going somewhere.

If he had lips, he would be smiling right now.

\--------

_"Full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all this centuries, it is finally time," Klaus announced as Elijah entered the room. He was staring at the fire, but in his eyes something burned even brighter._

_"I happened to see the witches, they believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger."_

_"What does it matter if she lives or not?"_

_Elijah shrugged, not able to look his brother in the eye._

He keeps his focus on the star – the only thing, other than himself, that seems to exist in the endless void – or perhaps, the only thing to ever really exist in there. He looks at it, its spark strangely just as intense as it has been the first time he has come upon it. How long has he been travelling?

It seems he has done so little progress, but he feels so tired. He mentally shakes himself. You have no arms, a voice inside his unseen head talks to him. You have no legs, no feet. You can not possibly feel exhaustion.

He turns around, but only for a moment, and sees the black uncertainty that rests behind him. It terrifies him as much as it tempts him. He decides to continue his journey to the light.

\--------

_  
"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not love, and we do not care."_

_"We did once."_

_"Too many lifetimes ago to matter."_

_When Klaus told him that they will go through with the ritual, Elijah did not protest._

Centuries have passed, and he finds that all his work has paid off at last. He has stopped thinking of that cold, uncertain darkness.

His ghostly legs kick eagerly as he tries to swim towards the star – towards his sun – as fast as he can. It is but a few minutes away from him – so close, so close that he is convinced, if he tried, perhaps if he tried hard enough, he would be able to reach it ...

\--------

_  
"What have you done?"_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Katerina is gone. She has fled."_

_"No."_

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I told her nothing."_

_"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"_

_"I will find her, you have my word."_

_"If you do not, I give you my word, you will be dead."  
_

He reaches for his sun, and silently screams in pain. It is too powerful. Too imposing. He can not bear it. Its tremendous luminosity sets him aflame, and he writhes violently, tries to shy as far away from the star as he can. He throws himself back into the cold abyss he has just wanted to escape from a few moments past.

He bitterly laughs upon realizing how utterly absurd his sole function has been. Reach the sun? How ridiculous. It is too far away. And even then – even if you manage to get close to it – you will only burn. How useless. How absolutely useless. Pointless. Futile. And yet ...

The star's wrath still touches him. The flames that trace the outline of what seems to be his body. He looks up at the darkness before him, and sees his outstretched hand, tongues of fire dancing around it. He smiles.

Elijah wakes from his sleep. Somewhere deep within him, he knows. A star is born.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from FF.Net


End file.
